Insomnia
by Rawhide
Summary: It was late. He knew that, but he didn't care. The only thing he did care about was not falling asleep. He could not tolerate having that same dream again.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well, here's another story that came to my random thoughts. Yes I know it's short, but it's a prologue. Thank you for reading and leave a review if you have some time.**_

* * *

"When one creates phantoms for oneself, one puts monsters into this world. One must nourish these children of a voluntary nightmare with one's blood, one's life, one's intelligence, and one's reason, without ever satisfying them. Thus the reason we witness an emotion known as fear." -Eliphias Levi

~*~

It was late, he knew that. The concrete ceiling made the cell seem darker than it really was. The lights hanging from the ceiling were all dulled down for the night, but they still left a faint glow through the cracked, stone corridors and cells.

He had to have been tossing and turning for the past few hours now. Even though the Arkham beds were far from comfortable, it was still possible to fall into a deep sleep while laying in them. That was one thing Jonathan Crane did not, could not do.

For the past several nights, it was the same dream. A nightmare is a better word for it. He could never remember it when he awoke, but he always woke up screaming and with a cold sweat. It was that indignity that he couldn't bare. He was the Scarecrow, the master of fear. There was no way he would let some dream make him look foolish, even if he did have to stay up all night, there wasn't a thing anyone could do to make him fall back into a slumbering state.

He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy as he laid there, in the white bed, as the minutes slowly ticked by.

From down the long, dark hallways Arkham provided, some of the inmates where asleep, but most where laughing or screaming, nothing out of the ordinary for this hell hole. For any sane person, this would have made falling asleep quite difficult, if not almost impossible. However, Jonathan Crane was not a sane man. These familiar sounds almost enticed sleep to come. Especially the screaming. He could listen to that all night, but no was not the time for it.

With a quick movement, he rolled over once more. It didn't take long before he was almost literally shaking himself awake.

This idea was starting to feel ridiculous. Just because someone has a few nightmares doesn't mean one should never sleep again, right? After all those horrible dreams we call nightmares do show us all our personal fears. The ones you wouldn't tell anyone. They make us realize what we're truly afraid of.

As Jonathan lay on his back thinking this to himself, he didn't notice the weight of his eyes became to much to carry, and he went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Well, here's chapter two. Thank you for reading and leave a review if you have some time.**_

* * *

_It was all to familiar, yet he couldn't think of where the scene was from. In the dark sky, a red sun was setting over the Georgia farm. Tall stalks of corn swayed in rhythm to the gentle breeze. He was taking long strides across the dirt path that led to a large mansion. As he got closer to the magnificent structure, the sky got darker. Soon, he heard a noise besides that of the wind blowing through the fields. It was the sounds of wings. Small black creatures were squawking as they cluttered together. The entire sky was soon black with the crows and he couldn't see a thing. Beady, red eyes came closer and they began to surround him. They were not squawking anymore, but laughing at him, mocking him._

_"Scarecrow"_

_"Scarecrow"_

_"Scarecrow"_

_The birds were coming in at him from every direction. Everywhere sharp, hooked talons spread apart, and pointed beaks opened wide as they let out their cries._

_Not knowing what else to do, he ran. He ran down the dirt driveway and cut through the corn field. The wings and squawks grew louder. No matter how fast he tried to run, the birds kept getting closer. Looking behind him, he noticed they weren't crows anymore. Their black and harsh feathers have turned into a soft, dark brown fur and their long black feathered wings were now made of leather and were almost skeletal._

_"Bats..." He whispered as his blue eyes widened with horror as they took in what was above of him._

_He started running again._

_"Scarecrow"_

_The creatures called again._

_"Why are you running, Scarecrow? Thought Scarecrow wasn't afraid of anything."_

_He ran faster and eventually came across an old chapel with the roof caving in slightly. His heart quickened and pulse raced. There was something about that church. The sides of his head began to pound, and something was telling him to not go in there. The winged rodents that were once in the sky, were now beginning to swoop down upon him._

_He ran as fast as he could towards the building. The bats were following him the entire way. The double doors refused to open as he slammed himself into them. Taking a handle in both hands, he desperatly yanked at them. They refused to open. He pulled harder and harder untill finally they opened, and he quickly slipped inside._

_"Jonathan"_

_He looked around at the sound of his name._

_"Jonathan"_

_The old and shaky voice was so familiar._

_"You left me, too, Jonathan. Just like your whore mother."_

_A cold sweat formed. He knew whose voice it was now. Slowly, he turned around and saw two red eyes glaring at him from the shadows in the corner of the stone building. He could feel his breathing grow rapid as the muscles in his chest tightened._

_"You will be punished, Jonathan. You know that. One that commits such a horrible crime, will always be punished."_

_Looking up, he could see the dark colors of the creatures as they flew around in a circle above the hole in the ceiling. Each one of the bats started to swoop down through it._

_"Crane"_

_A skeletal foot came into the light as the speaker came out of the shadows._

_"Crane"_

_He could feel it coming. Being the master of fear, he knew just what would happen next._

_"Crane"_

_Not being able to restrain it anymore, he screamed._

"Crane!?"

His eyes flew open and he glanced around the room. It was still dark out, he could tell because of the black background against the barred window in the back of the brick wall. Looking in front of him, Jonathan noticed two doctors at the foot of his bed.

"Professor Crane," One of them that he recognized to be Doctor Leland started, seeing her patient was alright. "This is the second night you have had one of these episodes. I'm sending you to the infirmary."

Jonathan sat up quickly.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"I don't believe you are, Professor Crane," the other doctor, Bartholomew, said with his arms crossed,and taking notice of the way the man before him was breathing heavily and was scanning the room. "These continuous nightmares you've been having could mean something, and your shaking like a leaf."

"Everyone has a good nightmare once in a while," Jonathan replied, jumping to his feet and glaring at the two people in front of him. "And in case you have not noticed, you two are not the only psychologists in this hell hole of a chamber right now. I may be considered insane, but I am not a brainless bastard that you try to make me out to be. I have studied dreams at the Gotham University, Doctor, and I can tell that this damn dream does not mean a thing!"

"Alright," Doctor Leland said, jumping back at Jonathan Crane's sudden outburst. "But one more night like this, and you will be sent to the infirmary!"

Crane mumbled something, but the doctors ignored it.

The two doctors decided to let Crane alone for a bit, afterall, it was only about five o'clock in the morning. They turned around, pulled out a ring of keys, put one in the metal door's lock, turned, and left. Jonathan walked up to the glass, tilting his head as he watched them go. When the two psychologists were safely out of sight, he sat back down on his bed, put his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands.

"Not again," He mumbled. "Dammit, Not again."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't seem to get motivated. Hopefully I can get going again.**_

Jonathan made his way through the breakfast line. It was set up like those in a high school. In one way, and out the other, everyone in one single filed line. There were a few cheap, grey, plastic folding tables set up in rows. Cement floors and heavy brick walls painted a dark brown is what made the large cafeteria. Dimly lit light bulbs made it hard to see as Crane slowly shuffled himself towards his normal seat. No matter how hard he tried, Jonathan couldn't get his mind off of the dreams he has been having night after night. With these thoughts going through his head, he almost passed his chair.

"You look awful, Jon," Jervis Tetch said noticing his friend.

"You do not look all that fabulous yourself, Jervis," Jonathan growled while setting his tray down on the table and taking his seat.

Looking closer at the man in front of him, Jonathan noticed his quick diagnosis was correct. To him, Jervis looked horrible. The shorter man's skin seemed paler and the whites of his eyes were red. As he picked up a fork, Jonathan could also see his hands where shaking. Crane paid it no mind and he attempted to start eating. Looking at the food made most people loose their appetites, however, Jonathan Crane had been here long enough to get used to it, but today, he just couldn't bring himself to eat.

"Not hungery, old chap?" Jervis asked watching Jonathan just poke at the food with his fork.

"I guess not," Jonathan sighed, still watching his food.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Jervis said, starring at his food as well.

"I have slept every night," Jonathan replied. "I just cannot stay asleep is all."

"You having nightmares, too?" Jervis asked glancing up at him.

Jonathan's eyes widened and he slammed his fist down on the table.

"I am the master of fear, Jervis!" He yelled standing up so fast his chair flipped over, landing on the floor with a loud clack. "The Scarecrow doesn't have nightmares like all the rest of you people in this nuthouse! I am the cause of terror, not a victim of it!"

Jervis just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. There were times when Jonathan certainly seemed normal, however, now was not one of those times. These outbursts were normal with Jonathan, some of the time. Even though Jervis didn't have a degree in psychology, he wasn't stupid. It was obvious that Crane was scared. The way he just started yelling and loosing his temper was not normal. For the most part, Jonathan Crane was docile when in Arkham. Jonathan, much like himself, was also shaking.

"Crane!"

Jervis and Jonathan looked behind them to see one of the many security guards rushing at them. Tetch looked down, not wanting to cause any sort of reason to get himself in trouble as the blue-grey suited man made his way towards them.

"Alright, Professor Crane!" He said as he towered over the rouge. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing is wrong here, sir," He replied with a twisted smile, immediately calming down. "I was just refreshing some of these people's minds." His voice seemed to change, it was deeper and more harsh. There was a new gleam in his ice blue eyes that made the guard and anyone who looked into them feel uneasy.

"What could you be showing these inmates' already cracked minds, Professor?" The guard snapped.

"Just some common sense, Otto." He said as his head tilted to the left. "And just for your own knowledge, the Professor is out at the moment, but he will be back soon."

"Try to keep it down, Crane!" Otto barked and stepped back. "Let some of us have some peace. This is your only warning, today." With that the guard stomped back.

Jonathan chuckled to himself as he sat back down. He placed his elbows on the table and held his head. That twisted smile was still spread across his face.

"So, Jervis," He grinned. "What was this nightmare that you have been blessed with viewing?"

Jervis didn't say a word. The way Crane was acting was scaring him more than usual. He looked into Jonathan's cold blue eyes and knew Crane had left the building. He was talking with Scarecrow now.

"Don't worry about that business!" Jervis said uneasily. "It was really nothing-"

"Tell me Jervis," Scarecrow ordered, leaning in a bit closer. "Tell Scarecrow what's been going on in that Wonderland of yours at night."

"Really, Jon-"

"Scarecrow," The thin man yelled.

"R-really, Scarecrow," Jervis stuttered. "N-nothing happened, and I assure y-you I will not tell you n-now."

"Not now then," Scarecrow repeated leaning back into his seat. "But you will."

* * *

_**AN: Well, thanks for reading this. I hope you liked it and sorry once again for the long wait.**_

**_Review if you find the time._**


End file.
